


A Walk on the Dark Side

by impala_deviations (Aedemiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedemiel/pseuds/impala_deviations
Summary: Supernatural Kink Meme request: It was a bad hunt. Things hadn't gone right, and they were pissed off with each other. Yet the fight had gotten both of them pretty turned on. They said nothing on the way back in the Impala. They both new [sic] that as soon as they got home they would be on each other in seconds, and judging by how angry they were at each other, probably trying to rape each other into next year. They both wanted to make the other their bitch, hold them down and just make them Take. It. ALL.





	A Walk on the Dark Side

“So, I hear you went on a hunt with the Winchesters?” Mark said as he sat down, placing the round of drinks on the table. There was already a considerable collection of empties and the glass bottles clinked as he shifted them around to make room.

Sean rolled his eyes, picked up a bottle and took a large swig. “I swear to God, hunters gossip worse than old women,” he complained.

“Yeah, yeah,” Pat laughed. “Tell it to someone who gives a shit. Now, spill.”

“OK! Jeez,” Sean huffed irritably. “It’s true.”

“Are you gonna make us drag every goddamn word out of you?” Mark groused. “We want details!”

“I hear those motherfuckers are the best hunters in the country,” Pat added eagerly.

“Ugh,” Tyson said, the bulky hunter stirring for the first time. “Try not to drool on the rest of us, willya?”

“It’s true,” Sean said. “They’re scary good. And the younger one, Sam, knows a lot. Man’s a fucking computer.”

The other hunters at the table exchanged a glance. All of them knew what they wanted to ask, none of them had the guts to voice it.

“I’ve heard other things,” Mark offered. “Probably bullshit. I mean, their dad wasn’t one to put up with any shenanigans.”

“True dat,” Tyson grunted.

Pat was staring at them both, his eyes like saucers. “You knew him then? John Winchester?”

“Me?” Mark said, shaking his head. “Nah, man. But he was a legend.”

“I knew him,” Tyson said quietly. “Hunted with him a few times. He was a good hunter, but he was obsessed with finding the monster responsible for his wife’s death. It made him sloppy.”

They all nodded silently at that. Most people got into hunting for a reason, a family member lost to a monster and their sudden awakening to just what was out there. But some hunters took it too far, and it got them killed.

“Well, anyway,” Sean said to cover the awkward moment. “I was hunting a poltergeist up in Wisconsin--”

“Wait a second,” Mark objected. “You never answered the question.” At Sean’s questioning glance, he added, “About the rumors.”

Sean took another large swallow of beer and for a moment his eyes seemed distant and haunted. “I’ll get to that,” he said.

“So, poltergeist?” Tyson prompted.

“That’s what I thought. I did it all by the book, man. I poked holes in the walls and stuffed containers with the purification ingredients in the four corners of the house. Next thing I know, I’m lying flat on my back and shit’s flying around the room and smashing into the furniture. I got the Hell out of there, fast as I could. Three kids had been killed by this thing already. I didn’t want to be victim number four.”

“I thought you said you were hunting with the Winchesters,” Mark said petulantly.

“I’m getting there,” Sean assured him. “Any of you know Rufus?”

“Isn’t he retired?” Tyson asked.

“Who knows? Nobody’s seen him for years,” Pat interjected.

“I heard he was dead,” Mark added.

“His nephew got into the business a few years back. Nice kid, a bit naive but solid. He took over Rufus’s phone number as way into the community. Don’t ask me how he pulled that off. He put me in touch with Sam Winchester.” Sean eyed his empty bottle speculatively. “You know, all this talking is making me kinda dry.”

“You better not be hustling me,” Mark said, standing to go fetch more beer from the kitchen.

“I ain’t,” Sean promised.

An uneasy silence fell over the group as they waited for Mark to return. When he re-entered the room, he pushed a trashcan over to the table with his foot and then elbowed some empty bottles into it. A few escaped and rolled under the couch where Sean and Tyson were sitting. He didn’t bother to try and retrieve them.

“I called Sam and told him what happened,” Sean said. “He said he and his brother were about six hours away and to sit tight. So I did. They showed up at my motel room around midnight.” He winced in remembrance. “I could tell they weren’t impressed with my research at first.”

* * *

“What the fuck have you been doing?” Dean said aggressively, waving one hand at Sean’s carefully constructed evidence board. “While you’re playing arts and crafts, people are dying out there!”

“Dean!” Sam said sharply before turning back to the cowed young hunter in front of him. “Don’t mind my brother, he’s being an ass.” Dean muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

Sam ignored him. “You said on the phone you thought it was a poltergeist but the purification ritual didn’t work?”

“Right,” Sean agreed. “It wasn’t an easy case to piece together.”He cast an aggrieved look at Dean. “The poltergeist activity was in the high school. That’s not exactly unusual, teen hormones flying around. But nothing I tried worked. There are houses all around the school property, so I thought maybe the thing was actually coming from one of them.”

“And that’s what this is,” Sam said, inspecting the map on Sean’s makeshift evidence board. “You looked into the history of every house within a four block radius. Wow.”

Sean preened at the implicit praise. “Yeah. And guess what, I finally struck gold. This house here,” he pointed to one backing onto the football field. “1446 Meadow Road. According to a report in the local paper, they had a poltergeist once before. Not just any poltergeist, a famous one.”

“The one from that movie,” Dean said, his temper cooling. “Wisconsin Wyrd.” He actually smiled for a moment. “I took a girl to see that at the theater.”

Sam wrinkled his nose and turned his attention back to Sean. “OK, so you visited the house and placed the containers, but it didn’t work.”

“Right,” Sean said, shamefaced. “I don’t know what I did wrong. I’ve done this plenty of times, I know what I’m doing.”

“Unless it isn’t a poltergeist at all,” Sam surmised.

“Right. But then what is it?” Sean seemed to be talking to himself. “Beats the hell outta me.”

* * *

“So did the Winchesters know what it was?” Pat pressed eagerly.

Sean looked unhappily at the group. “Yeah. And I think they were expecting it.”

“What do you mean?” Tyson rumbled.

“Just that. It was like they’d seen something like it before. It was weird, man. I started going over the history of the house and Sam, he just goes white. Then Dean, who was a jerk if you ask me, starts acting all hinky too.”

Tyson’s eyes narrowed at Sean. “Sam and Dean Winchester have been through things that would make you cry like a baby. Give them some respect.”

Sean’s lip poked out mulishly but he didn’t argue. “So, the family that lived there bought it for a song in the early eighties. Normally a house so close to a really good public school carries a premium, but something happened in that house, something so bad that nobody wanted to live there. According to the county records, there was a fire that gutted the whole first floor. Killed a young woman and a little girl. Only the dad and their six-month old son survived. They moved away just after that.”

“And that history is what got the Winchesters so upset,” Tyson said, nodding sagely. “Their mom died in a fire, when Sam was only a baby.”

“But surely that’s just a coincidence,” Sean said skeptically.

“Maybe,” Tyson said with a shrug. But he didn’t look convinced.

* * *

‘So we missed one,” Dean said in a hushed whisper, casting glances at Sean who was cleaning his gun. “And obviously Azazel didn’t think it was worth going after the kid. Maybe he was a dud.”

“I dunno,” Sam said, his voice cracking with strain. “I’ve just got a bad feeling about this, OK?”

“I get it,” Dean told him. He studied Sam for a moment. “What do you want to do?”

“Part of me wants to get in the car and drive as far away from here as possible,” Sam admitted. “But we have to see it through.”

“You think you know what’s behind all this poltergeist activity, don’t you?” Dean said sharply.

Sam nodded. “Remember that mom haunted our old house for years after we’d gone. Protecting the family from other, less friendly spirits. What if this house is haunted by the ghosts of the mom and kid who died here? Ghosts can perform telekinetic phenomena too. They’re probably mad and confused and acting out.”

“But why now,” Dean said, frowning as he thought about it. “Something must have happened to disturb the spirits.”

“Oh, I think I know what that was,” Sam said, pointing to a newspaper article pinned to Sean’s evidence board.

 

CITY APPROVES HIGH SCHOOL EXPANSION, MERGER

 

Dean peered at the short story under the headline. “It says here that the new gymnasium will be built right up against the property line of number 1446 Meadow Road. You think maybe foundation work disturbed some remains?”

“Yes,” Sam said firmly. “Do you remember the beginning of that movie?”

Dean gave a sheepish grin. “I was kinda busy…”

Sam rolled his eyes but grinned with his brother. “The first scene is on the football field. There’s a couple kids throwing a football back and forth, talking about who they were going to invite to the prom. One of slips and ends up face down in the grass, where he finds a silver locket. He pockets it and the poltergeist comes after him.”

“And the rest of the movie, that locket is found by all the victims!” Dean exclaimed.

“Well, maybe this new construction work has turned up something belonging to one of the victims of the fire.” Sam looked pleased with himself, Dean noticed. It made him glad to see his brother so engaged again.

“Please tell me they haven’t filled in those foundations with concrete,” he pleaded.

“No,” Sam said, pulling up another newspaper article on his phone. “It says here that construction stopped after only a week because all the workers got sick. The EPA think it’s some kind of toxic gas and are doing tests.”

“We haven’t played EPA agents in forever,” Dean said slowly.

“It’s not often we have a case where that would help,” Sam pointed out.

Dean rubbed his hands together. “Now we do. Let’s go, we’ve got an inspection to do.”

* * *

“Is the rest of this story gonna be how Sam and Dean saved the day and you sat around in your shorts watching Oprah?” Mark snorted.

Sean bristled with offence. “No,” he said angrily. “They went off and played their stupid game of impersonating federal officials and came back with nothing. I don’t know what happened out there but when they got back they were covered in mud and they were steamed.”

“Are we going to get to the good part,” Pat asked, his eyes alight.

“You mean their… fight?” Sean said hesitantly. “Yeah, that was something else.”

* * *

Sean could hear the Winchesters arguing long before they reached his motel room. His eyes widened at the sight of them both, caked in mud and almost screaming at each other.

“Dammit, Dean, if you had just listened to me--” Sam was saying.

“I was kinda busy being strangled by a tree root!” Dean barked. “You were supposed to watch my back!”

“I was watching your back,” Sam retorted. “I told you to watch where you were stepping.”

Dean slammed a hand onto the cheap motel door, which thankfully didn’t break but it made an ominous cracking sound.

“Uh, maybe you should--” Sean began but was cut off when Sam threw a punch at Dean. It connected solidly with his jaw and he flew backwards. His head slammed into the wall and with a growl he sprang forward to tackle Sam to the floor. Sean didn’t know where to put himself. He didn’t appreciate the brothers wrestling in his room but there was no way he was getting in between the two of them.

“Fuck you, Sam,” Dean snarled as he pinned his brother to the floor. “You screwed up. Admit it.”

“In your dreams,” Sam snapped and flipped them over, straddling Dean’s hips to hold him in place. Sean backed away, wondering if he should just leave and come back later when they had both calmed down.

There was a loud, tearing sound as Sam ripped Dean’s shirt down the middle, exposing the pale expanse of his chest. Dean struggled underneath his brother, but for now Sam had the upper hand. Sean watched in astonishment as Sam unbuckled Dean’s belt with one hand, the other hand gripped Dean’s wrists above his head. Sean had heard the rumors about the Winchesters, everyone had. But he’d dismissed them as nothing more than people seeing things that weren’t there. Hunting was usually a solo endeavor and the few other couples out there were married or as good as.

But there was nothing fraternal about the way Sam was methodically stripping Dean’s body, his lips pulled back to bare his teeth. Dean bucked in an attempt to dislodge Sam but he had no leverage. Sean backed away to the door. No way was he sticking around for this. He turned the knob and pulled the door but to his dismay it rattled in the frame without moving. Dean had obviously hit it harder than he’d realized and somehow jammed the lock.

Sam had yanked Dean’s jeans down over his hips, giving Sean an eyeful he could have done without. Dean was sporting an impressive erection and in a panic, Sean tugged harder on the door, twisting the knob and even banging it a couple times with his fist. But it was stuck tight.

While he had been desperately fighting with the door, Sam had managed to turn Dean onto his stomach and was opening the fly of his own jeans. But it had been a mistake, giving Dean more options to move and he did so, shoving Sam away from him and clambering on top of his brother to prevent him from flipping them over again.

Sean was certain that they’d forgotten that this wasn’t their room, or that he was even there as an unwilling witness to everything they were doing to each other. The mud that had covered the Winchesters from head to toe was now smeared all over the floor and some of the bedclothes that had been torn from the bed during the scuffle. He gave up trying to escape and slumped down in the only chair. He tried not to look, but it was almost impossible not to hear the panting sounds, moans and groans coming from the other side of the room. 

* * *

His friends were all staring at him, their faces a mixture of horror, surprise and in Pat’s case, envy. Mark shifted in his seat and Sean realized that everyone in the room was attempting to conceal visible bulges in their pants.

“Wow,” Pat breathed. “I can’t believe they would do that in front of you.”

“Like I say, I thought they had forgotten about me,” Sean explained. “You know, it’s one thing to hear rumors that they’re closer than brothers ought to be. It’s another thing to see them so angry they start raping each other right before your eyes.” He swallowed and returned to his tale. 

* * *

Despite his determination not to watch, Sean couldn’t help himself. He could see that Dean had pushed Sam’s jeans down to his ankles and had his brothers legs spread wide, held in place with his knees. He thrust forward, shoving his cock into Sam without preparation or lube and his brother howled in pain and fury.

Sean’s body had been twitching and hardening throughout the entire show, and his dick throbbed uncomfortably in his pants. He reached down to adjust himself into a less painful position and instead found himself palming his erection, his eyes riveted on the scene on the floor.

Dean was pumping in and out of Sam with a fast, punishing rhythm and berating at him at the same time.

“You know the rules, Sam,” he panted. “You fuck up, you get fucked.”

“You’re not Dad,” Sam screamed from beneath him. “Get the fuck off me, Dean.”

“Somebody’s gotta keep you in line, Sam,” Dean retorted.

Sam gave a wordless yell of rage and with almost superhuman effort, pushed Dean away from him. Dean yelped as he rolled away from Sam and tried to regain his feet, but Sam was faster and he easily pushed Dean back onto the floor. His face was red and flushed, dripping with sweat as he grabbed his cock with one hand and aimed it between Dean’s buttcheeks.

Just as Dean had not prepared Sam for entry, now the tables were turned it seemed Sam was going to repay the indignity. He forced his way into his brother’s body slowly and relentlessly, his teeth gritted as Dean bellowed in outrage.

Unable to stop himself, Sean opened his pants and slipped his hand inside. He grasped his insistent erection and began stroking himself in earnest, his eyes fixated on the sight of Sam ramming his cock into his struggling brother.

“You said it yourself,” Sam gasped as he drove himself into Dean over and over again. “You fuck up, you get fucked.”

“You think this is funny?” Dean managed thickly. “You think this is a joke?”

“I’m not laughing,” Sam said, grinning savagely as he continued to plunge himself into his helpless brother, who writhed and whimpered under the onslaught.

It was the hottest thing Sean had ever seen, and as he gripped himself more firmly and began to pump into his hand, his legs began to quiver and shake with need.

Sam leaned over Dean’s body, placing his mouth close to his brother’s ear. “I’m gonna come,” he said huskily. “I’m gonna come deep inside you.”

“Don’t you dare!” Dean cried out. “Sam, please!”

“You know you want it,” Sam said cruelly.

“No,” Dean wept. “No.”

“Too bad,” Sam told him and then his head went back as he roared out his release. Dean’s eyes were screwed tightly closed and he wailed and shuddered as his climax hit. Sean gasped as he also crested, spurting thick gobs of semen all over his shirt and pants. He shivered through the aftershocks and opened his eyes to see Sam Winchester looking at him, a dark, wicked smile on his face.

* * *

“Holy shit,” Pat breathed.

“Yeah,” Sean said with feeling. “I was wrong, he hadn’t forgotten I was there. He wanted me to watch him fuck Dean. He got off on it.”

“That’s twisted,” Tyson commented. He looked a little breathless and bewildered.

“So what happened next?” Mark wanted to know.

* * *

Sam lifted himself off Dean’s body and stood up. He looked down at the mess with a grimace and then turned his head to meet Sean’s wide-eyed gaze. Sean flushed and made a show of grabbing the box of tissues and wiping futilely at his clothes.

“We’ll clean this up,” Sam said calmly, as if he hadn’t just viciously fucked Dean into next week. Sean raised his head and Sam tossed a keycard to him. “That’s the key to our room, 137. We’ve not even been in there yet. Go take a shower, get some sleep. We’ll regroup in the morning.”

Feeling dismissed, Sean gestured at the door. “The door’s stuck.”

Sam gave him an amused look, which made no sense at all. “Is it?” he said mildly. Sean tugged at the knob to demonstrate and the door flew open easily, banging against the wall. Sean gaped at it and then back at Sam, that slight, unnerving smile making his stomach churn.

“Guess not,” he said lamely and fled.

* * *

 “Are you saying…” Mark shook his head. “What are you saying?”

“I don’t know,” Sean said unhappily. “It was jammed and then it wasn’t. It just seemed… convenient.”

“Convenient for who?” Tyson said softly.

“For Sam!” Sean looked at the skepticism on his friend’s faces. “I swear, that door was stuck. Unmoveable.”

“But how would Sam Winchester control a motel room door?” Pat said reasonably. “It’s just a coincidence, nothing more.”

“Or the poltergeist!” Mark suggested with a laugh.

“A pervy poltergeist,” Pat chortled. Tyson was silent, his face troubled.

“So the next morning we head over to the house and pass ourselves off as workmen. We checked out the yard and found several pieces of burned wood used to block a hole in the fence. They looked like old floorboards. Dean thought they might still have blood or something on them from the night of the fire and so we stole them, salted and burned them, and that was that.” Sean spread his hands. “That seemed to do the trick.”

“Did the Winchesters say anything to you?” Pat asked.

“About the night before?” Sean asked. “No. It was like nothing had happened. And, call me chicken, but I didn’t have the balls to bring it up.”

“I wouldn’t spread this story around,” Tyson said suddenly. “It might not be… safe.”

“Are you saying they’d come after me?” Sean said incredulously. “If they wanted to keep their weird relationship a secret, maybe they shouldn’t have banged each others brains out in my room!”

“I’m not saying that,” Tyson said quellingly. “I’m saying, the Winchesters attract a lot of attention. The wrong kind of attention. And anyone caught in the middle tends to end up dead.”

The room fell silent, punctuated only by the ticking of the ancient clock on the wall. Mark cleared his throat.

“Well, I dunno about you mooks, but I’m starving. Wanna order a pizza?”

  
  


 

 


End file.
